Coordinating new styles
by brachio-white-ranger
Summary: Dawn, May and Serena get #4 buzzcut in "THe Styles For Miles Salon" on Scissor Street in Hop Hop Hop town in the Kanto region.


Coordinating New Styles.

It was a hot Summer day in the Kanto region.

May was traveling with her friends Dawn whom she met at the Wallace cup

In the Sinno region and Serena whom she met at the grand showcase ( after

Winning 3 princess keys in 3 ( after winning 3 showcases) .)

May, Dawn and Serena are traveling in the Kanto region where Ash, brock and Misty

Live. May watched as Dawn and Serena won 5 contest ribbons so that they can

Compete in the grand festival in the Kanto region( May already had won 5 ribbons

When Ash was competing in the battle frontier. The came to HopHopHop Town.

They came to Scissor Street which is also called Breeder's lane.

They came to a salon called "The Styles for Miles Salon." " Let's get our haircuts."

May said. :Good idea, May" Serena said. "When I was in the Johto region."

Place called Yami town which was famos for dark-type pokemon.

I slowly waked down an alley that crowded by Murrkrow so not anger them when one

Of the Murrkrows that seemed to be more playful and flew towards me with

Mischievous intent it got caught in my hair even though I ducked under but luck

Wasn't not my side and some how got it self tangled in my hair. The worst

Part was it struggled to untangle itself from my hair and made a mess of it. By

The time it was finally freed my hair was really a mattered mess. I managed to calm

Myself and not attack that particular Murrkrow and head for my destination;

Maybe there I could fix it. As I resumed walking I came across a store. I looked at the

Store's sign which was written in some fancy language. All I could make of it was

A new solon from outside but there was something different about it."

May said. "Wat was different about it." Dawn said. " "Yeah what's

Different about it, tell us." " that's my secret." May said. "Awe: Dawn

And Serena groaned. "Any how I felt myself getting engrossed looking at

The store; so I decided to peek in a little. So I peered through the window to se

What's inside. There was black salon chairs made of leather placed along both

Sides of the shop walls and each chair was accompanied by a full length mirror

.

There was comfortable ambiance that seemed to complement the warm lightings,

And had a relaxing feel to it. It was small yet nice place . As I was mesmerized, I reminded

Of my own scraggy mess of hair. Slowly reaching at my disheveled before pausing;

Maybe I should get it cut. I was already getting split ends; plus that days accident

Made my really damaged. It was really getting hard to maintain my long hair as

I was always travelling, And a;so the temperature was so unforgiving

In the Summer that year. It was cooler in the Sinno region. After debating all

The facts; I made up my mind. Without any more hesitation I took a deep breath

And pushed the door open. Immediately I was greeted with a pungent smell

That was slightly familiar with; but there was also a slight difference. Immediately

I was greeted with a pungent smell that smell that was slightly familiar with;

But there also a slight difference. I was having an emotional roller coaster'

On thee 1 hand I felt delighted I was also slightly intimidated by that

Environment. After taking a moment to settle myself down, I caught notice

Of my surroundings again. Bot far from the entrance a lady named Jane who

Appeared to be in her early 20s was standing behind the front desk, and

Looked slightly surprised; seeing me. She quickly seemed to have

Composed herself and asked, "Hello are you here for a haircut?"

Jane asked politely. "Yeah." I replied shyly as I ran my fingers through

My ratted head of hair. "Take a seat , I will be right with you." Jane

Said with a smile. I nodded and took off my bandanna ad travel

Bag; and placed them behind the counter. I then walked over to

a black leathered chair and stepped up into the chair, I glanced over

at my refection in the mirror and felt butterflies in my stomach.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down again. I saw Jane had

Returned with a neatly ironed hairdressing cape that was white in

Colour, she unfolded it and placed it on my lap. She(Jane) walked forward

To the wall and pulled this long strip of what looked like tissue,

( it was really a neck strip.) To me it seemed to made of cloth. Jane wrapped

It around my neck and then pulled the cape up; and draped it partially over

The strip and fastened tightly by the back of my neck. After the visible part of

The neck strip was folded down over the op part of the cape. It felt totally

New to me. They never used on me before when I got my haircuts in salons

Before. I felt a lot more exited now. :Oh what would you like to

do today?" Jane asked. "Umm, I don't know, it's kind of a mess." I tried

to say but I was cut off. "It's a mess but its not something I can fix at the

same time though I cannot believe how long your hair is. I can't even

remember the last time that I saw someone come in with hair as

long as this." Jane said as she took a wide-toothed comb and began

to lightly tug on my hair. I straightened up a bit and sat properly;

as I glanced at the mirror as Jane kept combing. Jane decided to

strike up a conversation. "You can address me as Jane( that's how I learned that

her name was Jane.) So what haircut do you have in mind for today?"

she asked. I was caught at a loss, not having actually have anything in mind. I decided too on

the fly and didn't have a clue how short to go for/ " Not much in mind, I was thinking of

going for a short and somewhat tidy look." I answered honestly. "WOW, that's quite a

big change, are you sure about that?" Jane replied. I pondered for a moment,

and thought why not? If I didn't like it I would just grow it back. Furthermore, I

certainly didn't mind losing my hair a bit. "Yeah dealing with this heat and my

journey…" I trailed off. "So you want something really short and suitable

for traveling and to beat the heat." Jane summarized. And I just nodded.

"Are you a trainer by chance if so maybe you should considering of getting

The trainer's special.: Jane said as she continued combing. "Yes I'm a

Trainer a coordinator to be exact." I said proudly. "So you want me to

Give you the trainer's special. Jane said with a glint in her eyes as she reached

For an item on the counter. I wasn't sure what a trainers special was but

Decided to trust Jane's opinion on it. "Trainer's special what's that."

Dawn and Serena said together. "Let's go in to the salon to find out."

May said. "I've never been in a salon before." Dawn said. "Me neither."

Serena said. " It has a receptionist, hairstylists who'll cut and style

Your hair manicurists who'll do your fingernails they'll pamper you

And you feel special and chairs for you sit in." May said. "Cool"

Dawn said. "let's go in." Serena said. May, Dawn and Serena

Enter "The Styles For Miles Salon." " This salon has 3 more

Chairs on each side than "Salon De Coiffure" in Yami town

In the Johoto region." May said. "Cool.' Dawn and Serena said.

A lady named Georgia who was the receptionist saw May, Dawn

And Serena and asked; "Hello are you here three here for haircuts?"

"Yeah. We'd like something short and somewhat tidy look to

Beat the heat on our journey." May said. "So you thee want

Something short and somewhat tidy look suitable for traveling

To beat the heat. Are you three trainers by chance."

If so you three should considering of getting the trainer's

Special." Georgia inquired. "Yes I'm a trainer a coordinator

To be exact." May said proudly "Same with me." Dawn said.

"I was a Pokemon performer that's female pokemon trainer

Raise pokemon to compete in pokemon showcases where they

Demonstrate their partnership in a number of activities

Hosted by Monsieuier Pierre 'till Palemro a former

Kalos Queen who told me about POkemon contests in

The Honnen region so I'm now a Pokemon coordinator."

"So you three girls want three of our stylists to give you

Three the trainer's special." Georgia said. " You were telling Serena

And I about how you first got the trainer's special, May" Dawn said.

"what is the trainer's special?" Serena asked. "Well a traditional

Trainer's special is usually a #2 buzzed on top with the sided buzzed

Down to a #1 but for you 3 girls one of stylist will give you a #4 buzzcut."

Georgia said. " After I told Jane that I was a trainer a coordinator

To be exact Jane said with a glint in her eyes, " So you want me

( meaning her) to give you( meaning me) the trainer's special."

"I didn't notice that Jane reached for an item off the counter

And wasn't sure what a trainer's special was but I decided to

Trust Jane opinion it "Okay if you're certain…" I trailed off as

I heard what sound like buzzing noise. It reminded me

Somewhat of the noise a Beedrill's wings made which I

Encountered in the past. "Well you won't have to worry about

Hair problems for a while that's for sure.: Jane said. My eyes widened

In shock as the teeth of the hair clippers touched my nape, it changed

Tones as Jane directed it upwards; only stopping short of the crown.

The clippered hhair has accumulated on the clipper teeth as it was

Pushed upwards, and was swiped off and onto the tiled floor. All

That was left in the mowed path up the nape was short stubbly hairs.

Jane told me what a traditional trainer's special was but for

me shw went a little shorter a #4 buzzcut when Jane was finished

she asked, "Is this short enough?" I didn't answer as my hands slowly

reached up from beneath the cape to caress my newly stubbly head;

while continuously staring into the mirror. Slowly a smile spread CROSSS

my lips as I continued rubbing my head. It never felt so good.

Satisfied with my new look, I gave Jane an approving bod, who

Proceeded to unfasten the cape in a flash all the hair was

Sent onto the floor as Jane used a thick brush to clean off any

Stray hairs on the nape. Jane took off the neck strip and dumped

It along with the piles of hair on he floor. I stood up from the

Cozy chair, feeling lighter than ever. I reached and handed Jane

Her fee ( 400 instead of the usual 1500) along with a generous

Tip. Jane thanked me for the generosity, and welcomed me

Back anytime for another shearing. I just smiled and tied my

Bandanna back on my head. It was easer now. Collecting my bag I

Decided to leave when I remembered something. "Oh Jane, what does

Does the sigh out front mean" I asked with curiosity. "It means

Salon De coiffure or barber shop." Jane said with a smile as she

Began to sweep the hair away with a broom. I stood there stunned

For a minute realizing that I got my haircut in a barber shop out

Of all places. I couldn't believe that Jane was a barberette a ( a female

Barber). What I could believe was the elder female had ruthlessly

Sheared my head. Then I slowly reached up and rubbed the back of my

Head. :Well who cares I loved it." I thought with a smile as I greeted

The new breeze of the evening with my newly buzzed head as I traveled

Again to my destination. The next day I after I got a goodnight's rest

I went back to the alley where I caught the Murrkrow that got tangled

In my hair and made a mess of it. " a barber shop." Dawn said "With a

Striped pole outside." Serena said.


End file.
